1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the development of instruction logic for complex event processing (CEP) systems, and more specifically to generating visual objects from continuous computation language (CCL) statements.
2. Description of the Background Art
A complex event processing (CEP) system enables rapid application development by allowing a developer to build and deploy new applications that receive real-time, streaming data. The CEP system responds to the changing conditions resulting from the real-time data and produces a streaming result which is provided to the users or multiple external applications.
A conventional CEP system includes a CEP editor. The CEP editor allows a system developer to generate continuous computational language (CCL) statements that include application logic. However, the conventional CEP editor lacks a text-to-visual module that converts the textual CCL statements into a visual format.
Therefore, what is needed are systems, methods and computer program products that generate a visual representation from the CCL statements.